It is well known that one of the dentists instruments is a syringe which has an elongated spout or nozzle which can be directed into the patient's mouth to deliver selectively a small stream of water or a small stream of air to any location in the mouth and around the teeth and gums of the patient. This instrument is connected by a twin conduit flexible hose (one conduit for water and the other conduit for air) to sources of pressurized water and pressurized air. Unless the water source and the air source have individual filtering means, the water and air delivered from the nozzle of the syringe are not filtered so as to be free of dirt, particles, and other contaminants.
It is an object of this invention to provide a small filter cartridge for filtering the air and water separately. It is another object of this invention to provide a disposable filter cartridge for filtering air and water dispensed by a dental syringe wherein the filter cartridge is concealed in the handle of the syringe. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description of this invention which follows.